The goal of the Pathology Core is to support SPORE investigators and the broader prostate cancer research community with a wide range of materials and services. The Core maintains and plans to expand a frozen-tissue bank of high quality with specimens of well characterized prostate cancer tissues and appropriate normal control tissues which have been harvested from radical prostatectomies, lymph node biopsies, rapid autopsies of patients with advanced prostate cancer, cystoprostatectomies, normal control patients and other biopsies and surgical procedures. The CORE will provide SPORE investigators with access to a wide variety of centrally-reviewed, wellcharacterized paraffin-embedded prostate cancer tissues including biopsy specimens from the prostate and other sites surgical specimens, and autopsies. Well characterized, tumor-enriched RNAs and DNAs and matched control tissues will be available to investigators as needed. Upon request, investigators will be supplied with paraffin or frozen sections as needed, as well as traditional histology staining services as well as immunohistochemical staining (both traditional and tissue microarray-based)and in situ hybridization. Core personnel will aid in the interpretation of the results of these procedures. To facilitate rapid and cost-effective analysis of protein expression in a variety of prostate cancer and control normal tissues, tissue microarray analysis will be provided. Also, image analysis to facilitate quantitative studies of protein expression will be provided to investigators. The Core will perform cDNA expression microarray analysis and an accurate computerized database of tissue samples linked to continuously updated clinical information. Data analysis is conducted under the supervision or consultation of Dr. Leif Peterson, Director, Medical Informatics Core. Laser capture microdissection to markedly enrich tissue for a given cell population will be carried out. The Core will support work in animal models by sectioning and staining tissues and providing expert pathological evaluation. All tissues are collected under IRB guidelines and the Core will allocate tissues to local and national prostate cancer investigators on the basis of sound scientific and statistical principles. By providing this broad range of services the Pathology Core will aid in achieving the translational goals of the Baylor prostate cancer SPORE.